Mega Man X: Puppet Master
by AlternateRealities
Summary: 22XX, after the 8th Sigma war, the world finally can enjoy peace, or can they? A new Maverick has shown up. Long dead foes return from the dead stronger then before and.........Sigma's back in the Maverick Hunters?! Please R
1. New Enemy

The Omega  
  
Note: I don't own any of the characters in the X series.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maverick Alert! Maverick Alert! Maverick spotted in sector 12!"Cain's voice   
boomed over the speaker. Zero and X quickly ran to their teleporters.  
  
"I thought we cleared that sector of Mavericks yesterday!" X said  
  
"Well, it seems that the remaining factions were hiding, and they just came out   
last night" Zero answered, "and those guys seem to be more organized than before…."   
Zero and X step onto their teleporters, and the teleported to the site. When they arrive,   
they find themselves surrounded by Mavericks. "Damn! How do they know about this   
place?"  
  
"Ok Zero, I have a plan, we split up and meet back at the end of the sector" X say   
as he charges a blast and blasts through the surrounding Mavericks.   
  
"The Mavericks seem to be pretty organized, I don't know if that plan would even   
work." Zero replied as he runs through the gap.  
  
After a few hours later, X and Zero stopped at the end of the sector" Well there it   
is, lets see what's behind door number 1!" Zero exclaimed as he blew up the door. He   
and X rush through it, only to find it empty. " What the…." the ground suddenly began to   
shake.  
  
"Hello again, X and Zero…"a familiar voice said to them. The room lights up,   
revealing Vile in his ride armour.  
  
"Vile…But you're dead!" X exclaimed.  
  
"Not quite, X, you never completely destroyed me. My program still lived…"  
  
"Enough of the speeches!" Zero shouted annoyingly as he struck down at Vile's   
ride armour with his sabre. Vile's ride armour explodes from the big damage.  
  
"Damn you Zero, no matter I can finish you all at once!!! Activate system Vile   
7!" Vile begins to glow a faint purple.  
A distant voice says "hmm, it seems you have grown too strong to be an   
importance to me now…" Vile began to twitch uncontrollably, sparks begin to emit from   
his body, and then Vile fell lifeless to the ground.  
"Wha…. what happened?" X asked Zero, the entire scene replaying in his mind,   
"Vile was alive a minute ago, now… Now he's…."  
  
"Dead?" the same voice completed X's sentence. A reploid with wings like an   
angel's hovers down to the room. "I am the Alpha, the Omega, I AM your DOOM!"  
"Alpha? Omega? Bah! You're no more than a deranged Maverick!" Zero   
exclaimed as he lunged at him, his sabre in hand. Zero is then stopped in mid air as the   
mysterious reploid held up a hand.  
  
"You underestimate me, Zero…"the reploid says as his hand glows blue and fires   
a beam of blue energy at Zero, which knocks him to the wall. X fired a couple of shots at   
him but the shoots were deflected. "You think you can beat me that easily?" the reploid   
said, then he fired a blue blast at X, it hit him dead on, destroying his armour. The reploid   
calmly said to X "Now I do away with Earth's mightiest protector."  
"I will not let my fellow hunters be massacred!!!!!"An all too familiar voice   
spoke behind X. with a movement faster than the eye can see, the ,maverick's arm falls to   
the ground."  
  
"What? You'll pay for this…I'll return!" then the reploid flies out of the roof.  
X looked behind him to see who his savior was "thanks…."X began to say but   
stop short. "Sigma!" 


	2. Sigma's return

Chapter 2: Revelation…  
  
"What, X? Aren't you glad to see me?" Sigma asks, doesn't seem to know that he   
and X had been mortal enemies. He's in his old body, one with completely no enhancements,   
complete with his old saber.  
"You came back! So what kind of ways are you trying to kill me now, Sigma?" X   
said angrily, raising his buster up at Sigma.  
Zero slowly gets back up; his armour dented and apiece was blown off. He looks   
at X, then at Sigma. "Sigma? You've definitely picked a wrong time to show up. I'll   
make you pay for all the pain you caused me!!" Zero yelled at Sigma as he ignites his   
beam sabre and lunges at him.   
"What are you talking about, Zero? I've never done anything to you!" Sigma   
replied as he blocks Zero's strike with his own sabre. "I haven't done anything for the   
past few years!"  
"Oh yes you did!" Zero exclaimed "you made me kill Iris, you crashed the   
Eurasia, you tried to turn me into a Maverick! How dare you claim innocence!" Zero   
knocks Sigma's sword out of his hand, and prepared for the final blow. When the wall   
behind suddenly collapsed, revealing a reploid inside a capsule. "I…Iris?" Zero dropped   
his sword as he stared at the capsule in disbelief "It can't be…"  
Sigma quickly got back up "lets get back to Hunter HQ, I have a lot of catching   
up to do."  
"You sure do Sigma, and you better not be the Sigma we know, or else you'll be   
dead 10 times over." X said, still has his buster ready, in case Sigma attacks.  
Zero opens the capsule and takes the reploid that looked like Iris out. "Lets get to   
HQ you take Sigma to Dr. Cain for questioning, I'm taking Iris to Lifesaver." With that,   
Zero teleports away.  
"Let's get going Sigma, and remember, even though that you're ex-commander of   
the maverick Hunters, I still will not hesitate to kill if you even hurt a single Hunter in the   
HQ." X warned Sigma. X and Sigma then teleported back to HQ. 


End file.
